familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
October 22
Events * 202 BC - Hannibal Barca, leader of the Carthaginians, is defeated by the Roman legions under Scipio Africanus in the Battle of Zama. * 362 - The temple of Apollo at Daphne, outside of Antioch, is destroyed in a mysterious fire. * 794 - Emperor Kanmu relocates Japanese capital to Heiankyo (now Kyoto). *1383 - The 1383-1385 Crisis in Portugal: A period of civil war and disorder began when King Fernando died without a male heir to the Portuguese throne. *1575 - Foundation of Aguascalientes. *1692 - Last hanging for witchcraft in the United States. *1746 - The College of New Jersey (later renamed Princeton University) receives its charter. *1784 - Russia founds a colony on Kodiak Island, Alaska. *1797 - One thousand meters (3,200 feet) above Paris, André-Jacques Garnerin makes the first recorded parachute jump. *1836 - Sam Houston is inaugurated as the first President of the Republic of Texas. *1844 - The Great Anticipation: Millerites, followers of William Miller, anticipated the end of the world in conjunction with the Second Advent of Christ. The following day became known as the Great Disappointment. *1866 - Paraguay: Battle of Curupaytí against Brazil, Argentina and Uruguay. *1867 - Foundation of the National University of Colombia. *1875 - First telegraphic connection in Argentina. *1877 - The Blantyre mining disaster in Scotland kills 207 miners. Those widows and orphans who were unable to support themselves were evicted by the mine owners and likely sent to the Poor House. *1878 - The first rugby match under floodlights takes place in Salford, between Broughton and Swinton. *1883 - The Metropolitan Opera House in New York City opens with a performance of Gounod's Faust. *1895 - In Paris an express train overruns a buffer stop and crosses more than 30 metres of concourse before plummeting through a window at Gare Montparnasse. *1907 - Panic of 1907: A run on Knickerbocker Trust Company stock sets events in motion that will lead to a depression. *1910 - Dr. Crippen is convicted at the Old Bailey of poisoning his wife and was subsequently hanged at Pentonville Prison in London. *1924 - Toastmasters International is founded. *1926 - J. Gordon Whitehead sucker punches magician Harry Houdini in the stomach in Montreal. *1934 - In East Liverpool, notorious bank robber Pretty Boy Floyd is shot and killed by Federal Bureau of Investigation agents. with six-day weeks.]] *1935 - Establishment of the rank of Marshal of the Soviet Union. *1941 - French hero of the resistance Guy Môquet is executed by the Germans, along with 29 other hostages as a retaliation for a killed German officer. *1943 - World War II: Kassel: RAF conducts an air raid on the city of 236,000 people, killing 10,000, rendering 150,000 homeless. Second firestorm raid in Germany *1946 - Forty four British sailors die when two British warships hit mines off the coast of Albania. *1953 - Laos gains independence from France. *1956 - A concrete girder weighing 200 tons kills 48 in Karachi, Pakistan. *1957 - Vietnam War: First United States casualties in Vietnam. *1960 - Independence of Mali from France. *1962 - Cuban Missile Crisis: US President John F. Kennedy announces that American spy planes have discovered Soviet nuclear weapons in Cuba, and that he has ordered a naval "quarantine" of the island nation. *1963 - BAC One-Eleven prototype airliner crashes on October 22 in UK with the loss of all on board. *1964 - Jean-Paul Sartre is awarded the Nobel Prize for Literature, but turns down the honour. * 1964 - Canada: A Multi-Party Parliamentary Committee selects the design which becomes the new official Flag of Canada. *1966 - The Supremes become the first all-female music group to attain a No. 1 selling album (The Supremes A' Go-Go). *1968 - Apollo program: Apollo 7 safely splashes down in the Atlantic Ocean after orbiting the Earth 163 times. *1970 - Tunku Abdul Rahman resign from Prime Minister of Malaysia. *1972 - Vietnam War: In Saigon, Henry Kissinger and South Vietnamese President Nguyen Van Thieu meet to discuss a proposed cease-fire that had been worked out between Americans and North Vietnamese in Paris. Thieu rejects the proposal and accused the United States of conspiring to undermine his regime *1976 - Red Dye No. 4 is banned by the US Food and Drug Administration after it is discovered that it causes tumors in the bladders of dogs. The dye is still used in Canada. *1981 - The United States Federal Labor Relations Authority votes to decertify the Professional Air Traffic Controllers Organization for its strike the previous August. * 1981 - The founding congress of the Nepal Workers and Peasants Organisation faction led by Hareram Sharma and D.P. Singh begins. * 1981 - The TGV railway service Paris-Lyon is inaugurated. *1983 - Two correctional officers are killed by inmates in Marion, Illinois. The incident inspired the Supermax model of prisons. * 1986 - WNBC traffic reporter Jane Dornacker is killed when the helicopter she is riding in stalls and crashes into the Hudson River. *1987 - John Adams's opera Nixon in China debuts at the Houston Grand Opera in Houston. * 1987 - The pinnacle rock "Gendarme" falls at Seneca Rocks. *1991 - Dimitrios Arhondonis, metropolitan of Chalcedon elected 270th Archbishop of Constantinople, New Rome and Ecumenical Patriarch as Patriarch Bartholomew I of the Orthodox church. *1999 - Maurice Papon, an official in the Vichy France government during World War II, is jailed for crimes against humanity. *2002 - One of the two Denial-of-service attacks against the DNS Backbone servers. *2005 - Tropical Storm Alpha forms in the Atlantic Basin, making the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record with 22 named storms. * 2005 - Crash of Bellview Airlines Flight 210 in Nigeria kills all 117 on board. * 2005 - The first phase of Transantiago, the new public transport system of Santiago de Chile is implemented. *2006 - A Panama Canal expansion proposal is approved by 77.8% of voters in a National referendum held in Panama. * 2006 - Michael Schumacher drives his last Formula 1 Race. The very same day the Spaniard Fernando Alonso wins the 2006 Formula 1 World Championship, becoming the 8th and youngest driver to win it twice in a row to emulate the achievements of Mika Häkkinen, Michael Schumacher and five other drivers. Births *1071 - William IX, Duke of Aquitaine and poet (d. 1126) *1197 - Emperor Juntoku of Japan (d. 1242) *1511 - Erasmus Reinhold, German astronomer and mathematician (d. 1553) *1558 - Jacques Sirmond, French scholar and Jesuit (d. 1651) *1592 - Gustaf Horn, Swedish soldier and politician (d. 1657) *1688 - Nadir Shah of Persia (d. 1747) *1689 - King John V of Portugal (d. 1750) *1692 - Elizabeth Farnese, second queen of King Philip V of Spain (d. 1766) *1701 - Maria Amalia of Austria, Holy Roman Empire Empress (d. 1756) *1729 - Johann Reinhold Forster, German botanist (d. 1798) *1734 - Daniel Boone, American pioneer and hunter (d. 1820) *1770 - Thomas Seebeck, Baltic German physicist (d. 1831) *1809 - Volney E. Howard, American politician (d. 1889) *1811 - Franz Liszt, Hungarian pianist and composer (d. 1886) *1818 - Charles-Marie-René Leconte de Lisle, French poet (d. 1894) *1821 - Collis Potter Huntington, American railroad executive (d. 1900) *1844 - Louis Riel, Canadian Metis Political Leader (d. 1885) *1858 - German Empress Augusta Victoria, wife of German Emperor Wilhelm II (d. 1921) *1865 - Kristjan Raud, Estonian painter (d. 1943) *1870 - Alfred Douglas, English partner of Oscar Wilde (d. 1945) * 1870 - Ivan Bunin, Russian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1953) *1873 - Gustaf John Ramstedt, Finland-Swedish linguist and diplomat (d. 1950) *1881 - Clinton Davisson, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1958) *1886 - Erik Bergman, Lutheran pastor (d. 1970) *1887 - John Reed, American journalist (d. 1920) *1891 - Parker Fennelly, American comedian and actor (d.1988) *1894 - Méi Lánfāng, Chinese opera performer (d. 1961) *1896 - Charles Glen King, American biochemist (d. 1988) *1903 - George Wells Beadle, American geneticist, Nobel laureate (d. 1989) * 1903 - Curly Howard, American actor and comedian, member of the Three Stooges (d. 1952) *1904 - Constance Bennett, American actress (d. 1965) *1905 - Joseph Kosma, Hungarian-born composer (d. 1969) *1907 - Jimmie Foxx, American baseball player (d. 1967) *1908 - John Gould, American humorist, essayist, and columnist (d. 2003) *1912 - Frances Drake, American actress (d. 2000) *1913 - Bảo Đại, Emperor of Vietnam (d. 1997) * 1913 - Robert Capa, American war photographer (born in Hungary) (d. 1954) * 1913 - Hans-Peter Tschudi, Swiss Federal Councilor (d. 2002) *1917 - Joan Fontaine, American actress *1918 - Lou Klein, American baseball player (d. 1976) *1919 - Doris Lessing, British writer, Nobel Prize laureate * 1919 - Kathleen Ankers, American scenic designer (d. 2001) *1920 - Timothy Leary, American writer (d. 1996) *1921 - Georges Brassens, French singer (d. 1981) * 1921 - Alexander Kronrod, Russian mathematician (d. 1986) *1922 - Juan Carlos Lorenzo, Argentine footballer (d. 2001) *1923 - Bert Trautmann, German former footballer *1925 - Robert Rauschenberg, American painter and graphic artist *1927 - Allan Hendrickse, South African politician (d. 2005) *1928 - Nelson Pereira dos Santos, Brazilian movie director *1929 - Lev Yashin, Soviet footballer (d. 1990) * 1929 - Dory Previn, American songwriter *1933 - Helmut Senekowitsch, Austrian footballer (d. 2007) *1935 - Ann Rule, American true-crime writer *1936 - Bobby Seale, American civil rights activist *1937 - Manos Loïzos, Greek composer (d. 1982) *1938 - Derek Jacobi, English actor * 1938 - Christopher Lloyd, American actor *1939 - George Cohen, English footballer * 1939 - Tony Roberts, American actor *1942 - Annette Funicello, American actress * 1942 - Bobby Fuller, American rock guitarist (d. 1966) *1943 - Jan de Bont, Dutch film director * 1943 - Catherine Deneuve, French actress * 1943 - Allen Coage, American professional wrestler *1945 - Leslie West, American musician * 1945 - Sheila Sherwood, British long jumper * 1945 - Yvan Ponton, Quebec actor and television host *1946 - Kelvin MacKenzie, British media tycoon * 1946 - Claude Charron, French-Canadian politician and TV personality * 1946 - Eddie Brigati, American singer (The Rascals) *1947 - Raymond Bachand, French-Canadian politician and businessman *1948 - Lynette Fromme, American attempted assassin of Gerald Ford *1949 - Stiv Bators, American musician (The Dead Boys) (d. 1990) * 1949 - Arsène Wenger, French football manager *1952 - Jeff Goldblum, American actor *1956 - Frank DiPino, American baseball player *1959 - Arto Salminen, Finnish writer (d. 2005) * 1959 - Marc Shaiman, American composer *1960 - Darryl Jenifer, American bassist (Bad Brains) * 1960 - Cris Kirkwood, American musician (Meat Puppets) *1961 - Robert Torti, American actor *1962 - Bob Odenkirk, American actor and comedian (Mr. Show) *1963 - Brian Boitano, American figure skater *1964 - Dražen Petrović, Croatian basketball player (d. 1993) * 1964 - Toby Mac, American singer and songwriter *1965 - John Wesley Harding, American musician * 1965 - Otis Smith, American football player *1966 - Valeria Golino, Italian actress *1967 - Rita Guerra, Portuguese singer * 1967 - Ron Tugnutt, Canadian ice hockey player * 1967 - Ulrike Maier, Austrian alpine skier (d. 1994) *1968 - Shaggy, Jamaican musician * 1968 - Stéphane Quintal, Canadian ice hockey player * 1968 - Jay Johnston, American actor and comedian (Mr. Show) *1969 - Héctor Carrasco, Dominican baseball player * 1969 - Spike Jonze, American director and film producer * 1969 - Helmut Lotti, Belgian singer *1972 - D'Lo Brown, American professional wrestler *1973 - Andrés Palop, Spanish footballer * 1973 - Ichiro Suzuki, Japanese baseball player *1974 - Tim Kinsella, American musician * 1974 - Jeff McInnis, American NBA basketball player * 1974 - Miroslav Šatan, Slovak ice hockey player *1975 - Martín Cardetti, Argentine footballer * 1975 - Míchel Salgado, Spanish footballer *1976 - Jon Foreman, American musician (Switchfoot) * 1976 - Helen Svedin, Swedish model *1978 - Owais Shah, English cricketer * 1978 - Dion Glover, American basketball player * 1978 - Chaswe Nsofwa, Zambian footballer (d. 2007) *1980 - Garrett Tierney, American musician (Brand New) *1981 - Olivier Pla, French racing driver *1982 - Robinson Canó, Dominican baseball player *1982 - Vanessa Eshuis, Born on Curacao, Netherlands Antilles as Vanessa Marielle Blanche Eshuis *1985 - Zachary Hanson, American musician (Hanson) *1986 - Kara Lang, Canadian soccer player *1987 - Jake Richardson, English footballer *1990 - Jonathan Lipnicki, American actor *1992 - Sofia Vassilieva, American actress Deaths *741 - Charles Martel, leader of the Franks (b. 686) *1383 - King Fernando I of Portugal (b. 1345) *1565 - Jean, French bibliophile (b. 1479) *1613 - Pomponio Nenna, Italian composer *1625 - Kikkawa Hiroie, Japanese politician (b. 1561) *1674 - Gerbrand van den Eeckhout, Dutch painter (b. 1621) *1708 - Hermann Witsius, Dutch theologian (b. 1636) *1751 - William IV (b. 1711) *1755 - Elisha Williams, American rector of Yale College (b. 1694) *1792 - Guillaume Le Gentil, French astronomer (b. 1725) *1847 - Sahle Selassie, Negus of Shewa *1859 - Louis Spohr, German violinist and composer (b. 1784) *1891 - Ernst von Fleischl-Marxow, Austrian physiologist (b. 1846) *1906 - Paul Cezanne, French painter (b. 1839) *1917 - Bob Fitzsimmons, English boxer (b. 1863) *1918 - Myrtle Gonzalez, American film and stage actress (b. 1891) *1927 - Borisav "Bora" Stanković, Serbian writer (b. 1876) *1928 - Andrew Fisher, fifth Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1862) *1934 - Pretty Boy Floyd, American gangster (b. 1904) *1935 - Komitas, Armenian composer (b. 1869) *1941 - Guy Môquet, French hero of the resistance(executed)(b. 1924) *1952 - Ernst Rüdin, Swiss nazi physician (b. 1874) *1954 - Jibanananda Das, Bengali poet (b. 1899) *1969 - Tommy Edwards, American signer (b. 1922) *1973 - Pablo Casals, Catalan cellist and conductor (b. 1876) *1978 - John Riley, English poet (murdered) (b. 1937) *1979 - Nadia Boulanger, French composer and composition teacher (b. 1887) *1985 - Viorica Ursuleac, Romanian soprano (b. 1894) *1986 - Albert Szent-Györgyi, Hungarian physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1893) * 1986 - Jane Dornacker, musician, actress, and traffic reporter for WNBC Radio. * 1986 - Ye Jianying, Chinese general and politician *1987 - Lino Ventura, Italian-born actor (b. 1919) *1989 - Ewan MacColl, English folk singer, songwriter, socialist, actor, poet, playwright, and record producer (b. 1915) *1992 - Cleavon Little, American actor (b. 1939) *1995 - Sir Kingsley Amis, English writer (b. 1922) *1998 - Eric Ambler, English novelist (b. 1909) *2000 - Rodney Anoa'i, aka Yokozuna, American professional wrestler (b. 1966) *2001 - Prof. Dr. Dkfm. Helmut Krackowizer, journalist and motorcycle racer (b. 1922) *2002 - Queen Geraldina of the Albanians (b. 1915) *2005 - Arman, French-born artist (b. 1928) * 2005 - Tony Adams, Irish film producer (b. 1953) * 2005 - Franky Gee, American singer (Captain Jack) (b. 1962) *2006 - Arthur Hill, Canadian actor (b. 1922) *2007 - Ève Curie French writer (b. 1904) Holidays and observances *R.C. Saints - Saint Mary Salome; Philip, Severus, Eusebius, and Hermes of Heraclea; Donatus of Fiesole *French Republican Calendar - Pomme (Apple) Day, first day in the Month of Brumaire *Aaron the Illustrious, a saint of the Syriac Orthodox Church *Abercius of Hieropolis External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October